


Just a Little Respect

by Serenitydusk



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk





	Just a Little Respect

Though Dark would never admit it, certainly not to the other egos, he had a guilty pleasure. Well, he had many, but there was this sandwich shop he liked to frequent a few times a week. They knew him there, and he knew them, as well, greeting them by name. They never seemed to mind when he wanted his food made a particular way, nothing too outlandish, but he wanted what he wanted. And he took care of them too, sometimes bringing by cookies or other treats after lunch rush or stopping by with their favorite drink. There was a certain degree of respect one should pay to those that prepared your food.

So, when one day he arrived to hear another customer berating you, he was less than pleased.

“What’s wrong with you? It was a simple order. Are you stupid or something?” The man kept muttering.

“I’ll be right with you, sir.” The employee looked up at Dark with an apologetic smile.

“You worry about him when you’re done with me! I’m the one in front of you right now, you idiot.”

“Yes, sir. I’m working on it.” You hurried but felt yourself growing flustered under his glare and nasty tone.

“Well, work faster, stupid. I don’t have all day, I have a real job.”

This exchange went on, as Dark grew more and more…irritated at the way you were being treated. It wasn’t until he saw that single tear slip, that he knew he wasn’t going to stand by and watch any longer.

“Oh, oh, really? What’s the matter? Can’t handle your job? Fucking loser.” The man sneered with a mocking smirk, clearly enjoying your discomfort and shame.

Dark came up behind the man, as the room grew dimmer. A strange blue/red outline, broke and glitched, as the hum of static and white noise filled the restaurant. He leaned down to whisper, “Your behavior is revolting and indicative of a lesser creature who has no sense of identity except when he tries to prey on those he feels are ….weaker.” The smile on Dark’s face was chilling.

“You will apologize for your behavior and for being the disgusting creature you are.” The entire restaurant went black and Dark’s voice deepened with a sibilant echo coupled with a strange reverberation. “You will leave and never return.” The rest of what Dark said was lost as the static hit a high-pitched whine.

Suddenly the lights were back on and Dark was standing a few feet behind the man, as though he had never moved. Tears fell down the man’s face as he babbled his apologies over and over, practically begging you for forgiveness. He all but ran out of the building, never looking back.

Dark took a step up to the counter, brushing the tear away in a discreet motion. “Do not look for your value in the eyes of worms. The measure of your worth is not only found in what you do, but who you are. You are worth more than a hundred of him.” He paid for both his and the man’s order, and with a small half smile, wished you a good day and headed out.


End file.
